dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Fury
Nicholas Joseph Fury (ニコラス・ジョセフ・フューリー, Nikorasu Josefu Fyūrī), most commonly known as Nick Fury (ニック・フューリー, Nikku Fyūrī) for short, is the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who oversaw the super-villain prisons the Cube, the Vault, the Big House, and the Raft. Nick left S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering the identity of a Skrull replacing Viper and prepares for the war against the alien invaders. "There's more. This isn't just happening here. It's happening all over the world. Kang isn't just invading New York... he's taking over the entire planet!" :—Nick Fury. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Alex Desert (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Nick Fury is a dark skinned male who is bald, has brown eyes, an eyepatch on his left eye. He wears a long grey coat over a custom S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and a black goatee. In his early years in S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury had black puffy hair, which the sides turned white after Baron Strucker's stole some life of him. *Hair Color: Bald (formerly black and white) *Skin Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 210 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality He is more like a man of action. He wants heroes to join and work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but since they refused, he let them go their own way. He is also an admirer of Captain America, whom his father, Jack Fury, told him about. He sometimes a little bit arrogant as leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., he means business and battle seriously. Relationships Friends/Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *Jack Fury (father, deceased) *Jacob Fury/Scorpio (brother) *Nicole Fury (sister) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities He is completely ageless due to the infinity-formula treatment and is in peak-human conditioning, thus possessing remarkable-human strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and metabolic rate. He has military training and experience. He is also skilled in wielding types of guns and in martial arts. With them, he was able to hold on his own in battle. Powers * Master Martial Artist, Manipulator, Militant, Agent, Assassin & Espionage * Tactical analysis & Enhanced Trickery Capabilities * Masterful Expertise With Hacking Protocols * Superior Marksman * Super Soldier Treatments ** Superior Strength, Reflexes & Agility ** Genius-Level Strategic Capabilities ** High Stamina ** Healing Factor ** Ageless lifespan Abilities *'Expert Marksman' Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons He wields a laser shotgun and a laser rifle. Transportation Gallery History Past Nick Fury founded the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. to secure the world from villainy threats. Ten years ago, Nick offered Franklin Hall to join S.H.I.E.L.D. to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which he accepted. The project failed and the scientist gained gravikinesis powers. Nick felt responsible and had Franklin locked up in the Raft. Synopsis See also External links *Nick Fury Wikipedia *Nick Fury Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *This version of him is a combination of him from the Marvel comics and Ultimate Marvel Comics. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Universe Characters